beyondthewallfandomcom-20200222-history
Donn Challar
Description A Paladin with a penchant for music, Donn is friendly and typically cares deeply for those that would accept him as friend and family. He tries to carry the burden of others so as to alleviate their pain, and sometimes buckles under the weight of his generosity and conscious. His troubled past makes him uncertain about his actions and his conviction. Traits Origin: Main Military Command of __________ Personality Trait: I'd rather make friends than enemies Ideal: Freedom: Though what I do may hurt others and even myself, I strive to do as break oppression wherever I may find it. Bond: ____ helped me back on my feet when I was at my lowest. Flaw: I've lost faith and conviction in myself after exile. Equipment Plate armor, heavy shield with a holy symbol emblazoned on it, long sword. Wedding ring from his wife, which he never wears and keeps in a small satchel. Worships Avandra Background Donn was a stout defender and ranking official in his home country's military. He fought in wars for the glory and protection of home and family. During a mission in a foreign land, he learned of how poorly his nation treated their enemies and even their allies. His faith shaken, Donn took up music to spin jovial tales with coded messages. Keeping in the army, he would botch objectives and help his neighbors to fight back for their freedom and separation against the oppressor that he served. Eventually discovered, he confessed to his family everything and encouraged them to either continue his work or to flee to a safer land. Donn does not know what they did or what became of them. His escape led him to Lastport where he resides, disheveled and depressed. Unsure of his path in both the physical and psychological sense, he plays bardic tunes to inspire passer-bys on street corners and the coin he earns he donates to local churches as petty recompense for the damage he's done to his home. Background Features Shelter of the Faithful: As an acolyte, you command the respect of those who share your faith, and you can perform the religious ceremonies of your deity. You and your adventuring companions can expect to receive free healing and care at a temple, shrine, or other established presence of your faith, though you must provide any material components needed for spells. Those who share your religion will support you (but only you) at a modest lifestyle. You might also have ties to a specific temple dedicated to your chosen deity or pantheon, and you have a residence there. This could be the temple where you used to serve, if you remain on good terms with it, or a temple where you have found a new home. While near your temple, you can call upon the priests for assistance, provided the assistance you ask for is not hazardous and you remain in good standing with your temple. Notable Accomplishments Quotes "Fight me or run! I am the wall you must breech!" "Please, leave me to my ale. Haven't we caused enough havoc today?" Gallery Category:Player Characters